


WHO SHUT DOWWN THE PARTY?

by acidleo



Category: K-hiphop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidleo/pseuds/acidleo





	WHO SHUT DOWWN THE PARTY?

❝WELCOME TO THE SIMULATION. PLEASE FILL OUT THE BELOW DETAILS TO PROCEED. NOTE: EVERY PARTICIPANT ENTERS THE SIMULATION OF THEIR FREE WILL.❞

𝙇𝙀𝙀 𝘽𝙔𝙐𝙉𝙂𝙅𝘼𝙀;

birthyear: 2000

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙇𝙀𝙀 𝙍𝙊𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙉;

birthyear: 2000

health conditions: PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder)

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙆𝙄𝙈 𝙃𝘼𝙊𝙉;

birthyear: 2000

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙆𝙄𝙈 𝙔𝙊𝙊𝙉𝙃𝙊;

birthyear: 1999

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙆𝙄𝙈 𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙔𝙐;

birthyear: 2001

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝘽𝘼𝙉𝙂 𝙅𝘼𝙀𝙈𝙄𝙉;

birthyear: 1999

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙅𝙊 𝙒𝙊𝙊𝙉𝙂;

birthyear: 2000

health conditions: N/A

terms and conditions: ✓

𝙄𝙈 𝙎𝙊𝙊;

birthyear: 1999

health conditions: bronchial asthma

terms and conditions: ✓

CANCEL or PROCEED


End file.
